


Mother?

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: A/O/B verse, Babies, M/M, attempt at writing this way, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time I'm writing like this, hope it's ok.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing like this, hope it's ok.

The soft rustle of the leaves as the danced in the gentle breeze. Birds chirping as they bounced around the branches. It was a beautiful day at the main base. Elgar'nan had ordered his troops to take back a small city two hundred miles from the capital. Dirthamen, his youngest son, accompanied them in order to over see things and make sure they successfully completed their mission. 

The breeze fluttered into the small room, cooling the air. Dirthamen lay in the arms of his mate something he hadn't been able to do for at least a century. He rolled on top of his mate gently kisses the tip of his for head as he brushed a few dark locks of hair from his face. He watched as his lover opened one eye looking up at him rather annoyed. He loved the vibrant blues that coloured his iris, they reminded of him or the ocean during the summers they'd spent together as teens on the coast. 

"What...couldn't you tell that I was sleeping?!" His lover reached up tickling his sides.

Dirthamen started to laugh as a he rolled onto his side, fighting his lover off. "Solas I yield! I yield!"

He could hear Solas laughing as the shifted slightly. He rolled back over watching the elf as he stood and began dressing himself.

"Rest my love. I'll bring some rations from the mess hall."

"You know how to pamper me."

"Smart ass."

"Royal smart ass to be correct."

He smiled watching him leave the small room. He slowly sat up stretching his arms before dressing. He waited and waited for Solas to return. After a half hour he began to worry. He felt scared like he was in danger without his alpha. Sure his heat may have sated for a short time but he could still be found out by others. He stood rushing to the door when it click open. Solas walked in with a tray full of his favourite foods. 

"Is everything alright?"

"I felt scared Solas. I felt scared without you here."

Solas set the tray down hugging him. "You are safe with me. No other alpha will touch you." His fingers grazed the mark behind his ear. "Not with this here."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Good, now eat up. There are many drills to run today."

Dirthamen reached for a peach biting down as he sat on the bed. Solas brought the tray over, making it like a little picnic in their room.

-

For two weeks Dirthamen assisted with overseeing the daily drills. On the first day of the third week he started to feel a tad bit under the weather. It worsened by the third day. He felt nauseous; he ended up running back to their quarters, vomiting half way through the day. He curled up in corner body trembling as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He could sense it within him. He was with child an experience he though he never thought he'd be able to undergo. He could hear Solas charging into the room as he started to stand.

"Vhenan!" He called out almost out of breather. "One of the workers saw you run in here are y-"

Dirthamen left the bathroom moving towards him as he grabbed the elf's hand placing it on his stomach. He looked into his blue eyes with a worried expression plastered on his face.

"You can feel them, as their father I know you can."

Solas blinked a few times before fully comprehending his lovers words. The Prince of Arlathan; a hidden omega and military consultant was with child, his child. He pulled the elf into his embrace kissing him with a gentle yet fiery passion. He started a journal, writing down his observations as the months progressed.

 

Week one

I have decided not to date these as a way to protect those involved. My mate is with child but not in the best of places. The clinic here is well stocked for now and out doctors adequate but no mid wives. He is at least three weeks into his first term. He is always nauseous so I gave him some herbal teas which seemed to help. He entered nesting mode which is fairly annoying to be fully honest as he keeps taking random items to build a nest. He also looks at me with desperation begging me to stay all the time but I cannot. I placed a seal on the door so only I can enter the room. Must continue later, he is throwing up again. 

Week six

I can sense my child. It likes us I think. My mate is always rubbing his stomach cooing and signing. I feel, strange as if I am happy, too happy. I wish I could write more but I must confound drills.

 

Week eighteen

His belly is larger now. I have issues leaving his side as well. I hate seeing other alphas near our quarters and I find myself growling quite a bit actually. He complains about the child moving within him and how he fears something will be wrong. He fear out child may be different and it will be his fault due to the suppressants he has been taking since he was a teen. I don't care what our child is like it is our child.

Week thirty-six

He is complaining of back pain now. Our chi-

-

"Solas! I-it's time!!! Aaaahhh!!!" 

Solas stood from his desk rushing to his lovers side. The doctor had been there doing a check up when he went into labour. Dirthamen gritted teeth as they got his pants off. He was not dilated enough to start pushing. Tears already streamed down his cheeks. Solas tried his best to support him but was repeatedly told to shut up by Dirthamen. The elf would then suddenly beg for Solas to speak then he would once again tell him to shut up. 

His labour lasted almost two days before he finally gave birth to their son. Sola sat next his mate as the elf cradled the infant. He reopened his eyes staring at Dirthamen silently. He had Solas's eyes.

"What should you name him?"

Solas was puzzled by how Dirthamen worded his question. "What should "we" name him, correct?"

"No, from now on his your son. Your mate died in battle a few days after having him."

Solas stood running his hands through his hair taking a breath and releasing it. "I can't, Dirthamen I just can't."

"You have to. Now, could you please take him? I can't risk connecting with him."

Solas moved back over carefully taking his son from the elf's arms. He locked eyes with the child as he gently rocked him in his arms. He smiled kissing his forehead.

"Tamlen, his name is Tamlen."


	2. Chapter 2

For years he had been preparing for this day. Everyone morning he'd rise before dawn to practice the drills. He'd stay even later working on his form, walk, salute, etc. Only the best we accepted into the Princes personal guard program. Tamlen was determined to join. No one aside from his mate knew about this for he feared his father would force him to copout. He knew this was his final chance before he reached full adult hood at twenty five. Looking in a mirror always felt slightly bizarre to him; despite being twenty he always appeared to be at least sixteen, something that would apparently affect his standing in the princes eyes. Being an omega cause a few problems as well within a few circles. Unlike some omegas, Tamlen did not fit the stereotype of the weak, venerable omega needing an alpha for protection. If anything he was more dominant than submissive; he could also kick an alphas ass into the next century. 

He felt confident that his skills would prove himself and overshadow his status. Dressing in his uniform he practiced his introduction; it was require of each possible recruit to state their name, age, status, active years serving and prime skills they bring to the table. Gathering his hair into his hands, he pulled it into a pony tail then turned it into a mid bun. He hated his red hair; when he first dyed his hair black he felt better about how he looked until people pointed out how it make him look far paler than he was. His neon blue eyes did not help his case and was constantly teased or called the bastard of one of the princes. Only the twin princes had eyes like his own. Despite everything said about him on a daily bases, Tamlen continued on proving himself more and more to those around him.

"Almost ready for the journey to the capital Vhenan?"

Tamlen glanced toward the door while adjusting his sash. "Will I ever be ready?" He sighed, giving up as his lover walked over, grinning as he attempt to help Tamlen. "I don't need help Abelas, I can do this on my own."

A low chuckle emitted from the elf as he finished fixing the sash. "Of course you can Tamlen." 

Tamlen stiffened softly giving a needy whine like moan grasping his lovers shoulders. "Can we...I mean before we leave???"

Abelas gazed into his lovers eyes. "Your heat is approaching isn't it? You've taken quite a few suppressants." He sniffed at Tamlens neck. "A low dose but I can still smell it. Are you still sure about this? You may never get a chance to carry a child once chosen...I know you want one."

"I do but duty must come first. We need to leave, my father will be home within the hour."

"Of course."

Together they hurried packed a bag the stocked up on suppressants before rushing off to the train station and their future.

-

"Tell me about him...I ask each year around his birthday and you give me little. Just tell me alright? Solas I was wrong...omegas bond with their child at birth and I have this need to see him so at least tell me something to date this desire of mine."

"Well, I'll tell you how he looks. He has your eyes but blue as well as your red hair. He reaches my shoulders in height and his voice his slightly higher than normal...he's also an omega with a possible mate only problem is from what I've seen they are not compatible."

"Has he...wanted children?"

"Yes but they failed so far. Tamlen gave up and began taking suppressants...a very low dose but still effective."

"I want to see him but I know you will deny me access to him. Can I at least have a baby photo?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh...Solas?"

Solas furrowed his brow at the sudden change in the elfs tone. "Yes?"

"I confirmed it this morning...last week when you visited...I'm with child. I lied about taking suppressants. If it's a girl I want us to raise her together. Please do not be mad with me."

Solas nearly hung up. Dirthamen was risking so much having another child. 

"Alright. I need to help run drills. I'll speak to you later."

"Please don't forget the picture...ar lath ma Vhenan."

~*~

Tamlen was exhausted. The first month and two weeks were gruelling but he had made it. Out of the thirty who had arrived, himself and nine others had been chosen. They had been given a week plus three days to rest before the real training began. It was during this time he spent some time with another recruit as Abelas was out of the capital at the time. Zevran was an alpha that made his heart sing. They'd been having a very active affair and had successfully kept it from Abelas as well as the other recruits. 

"You ran out of suppressants, no?"

"Yes, my heat is coming...you can smell it can't you?"

"I can, I will not touch you unless you ask for me."

"I will need you." Tamlen turned in his chair gazing into Zevrans eyes. "My heats off suppressants are hard on me."

"Describe them to me." Zevran moved from the wall lounging on the bed.

"Well, I become desperate as well as very horny. I have issues speaking to anyone as I become a mess. I feel sick the entire time, my body is constantly in pain...I'm already feeling it Zev..."

Tamlen had mentioned only two days before that his heat had begun also stating that the full effects do not hit him until the last few days. Tamlen slowly stood from his seat stripping his pants and shirt. 

"Come to me." Zevran ushered Tamlen over to him.

Tamlen wasted no time straddling Zevran before kissing him. Zevran smirked returning the kiss slowly moving down to his necks. He bit Tamlen behind the ear sucking on it in order for it to bruise. Tamlen used to protest again leaving marks until he decided to get Abelas to make one in the same spot making it easier for Zevran to leave one without raising suspicions. The kiss became more desperate as Tamlen moaned grinding into his lover.

"Alpha...." Tamlen gasped as the kiss was broken.

"My beautiful omega, do you desire it?" Zevran whispered in his ear. "Do you truly want my knot this time."

"Creators yes!"

Zevran chuckled quickly flipping Tamlen on to the bed crawling over him. "As I thought."

Zevran leaned down kissing Tamlen yet again as the elf wrapped his arms around Zevrans neck.

-

Tamlen stepped out of the shower drying his hair with a towel. Zevran had left a few hours earlier as the prince was supposed to check on each of the recruits and inspect their health. Tamlen wasn't fully prepared for the it too happen even less so when he noticed the dye had left his hair leaving it bright red. He nearly had a panic attack at the sight. He flew around his room looking for the base if his black dye opening each drawer only to find empty boxes. The only other method he could use to dye his hair was via magic; the last time he had attempted to do so using magic ended with him having dark red hair. Just as he found a semi full bottle the door clicked open and in walked the prince. Tamlen was mortified, standing there in sweat pants, shirtless, his room a complete disaster and unable to speak. Dirthamen could only stare at Tamlen his jaw dropping as it suddenly dawned on him. He'd have to contact Solas about this.


End file.
